


Ticket to ride

by trainsimulator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainsimulator/pseuds/trainsimulator
Summary: A little something inspired by Dan's recent instagram story. (Was that even filmed on a train?)





	Ticket to ride

There is exactly nothing to be seen.

Well, not quite nothing at all, as there is a greyish river with greenish-grey banks on the other side and darker greyish high-rises half hidden in the fog, but basically there is nothing. Dan shifts his gaze past the passengers across the isle of their train compartment, but on that side there’s equally nothing, just a flat area dotted with what could be industrial buildings, and he looks back to his left, where Phil is staring out the window into the haze that is shrouding New Jersey today.

He has been watching the scenery pass for quite a while now, not even listening to music or checking his phone, but just looking out onto an endless stretch of residential areas and the occasional small forest, and if it weren’t Phil, Dan would ask him if he was ok, because seriously, if he himself would wordlessly be staring into fog for half an hour, that would be an indicator of some very low state of mind. But it is Phil, after all, and Dan knows Phil always had a soft spot for America, even when it’s looking grey and unwelcoming and he has just spent a night in quite an uncomfortable bed at a noisy airport hotel, because they arrived so late at night that they decided to only go to Philadelphia the next day. To Phil, this is still wonderful, the land of so many family vacations and stacks of pancakes and hotel rooms shared with Dan, and a bit of mist isn’t going to stop him from appreciating every mile of train tracks they leave behind them, and all the miles to come.

Dan gets out his phone, ignoring the red dots that have popped up next to some of his app icons, and taps on the camera icon. He holds the phone up so he can film the scenery, or the not-scenery, really, with Phil’s profile to the left, almost out of shot but not quite. Phil with his glasses and denim jacket and his thoughts god knows where, and he only stops filming when Phil turns to look at him, switching the camera off before Phil can say anything.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks, but Dan is still focussed on his phone, mumbling “Nothing” while tapping here and there, and when Phil gets out his own phone to check if anything interesting has happened in the online world, he sees Dan’s insta story, watches himself staring out into the fog before slowly turning around.

“I hate you,” Phil says quietly but can’t help but smile, and Dan smiles back at him and gently nudges Phil with his elbow, knowing that _I hate you_ is Phil’s code for _You’re annoying and I love you and please don’t ever stop being weird_.


End file.
